


Christmas time is here and here you are

by 9KLR2



Category: X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Christmas if 99 percent Winter Solstice, Cuddling, Domestic Fluff, Domestic X-Men, Established Relationship, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, F/M, Gen, I know Kitty's Jewish, Kissing, Logan is a soft sweetheart who loves to cuddle, No religion mentioned, Nondenominational, Rogue and Logan love eachother so much, So everybody can celebrate it, Sunlight is for everybody, Winter Solstice, everyone is alive and well, holiday fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 16:15:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17227256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/9KLR2/pseuds/9KLR2
Summary: Christmas time at the X-Men Mansion and a mutant couple who only need each other to be happy.





	Christmas time is here and here you are

**Author's Note:**

> I'd intended to get this finished and posted before Christmas but my nutcase relatives kinda killed my spirit. I wish my Christmas had been as fluffy as this fic.  
> But, feeling better now. So here's some Rogan Holiday goodness. 
> 
> Inspired by the song "I don't need anything this Christmas" by Shawn Colvin.

Marie had been fighting through the overcrowded mall with Kitty and Jubilee for hours. She was seriously grateful that she’d gained full control of her mutation, or she was sure she’d have absorbed half the people in the building the way she kept getting bumped into. Jubilee had insisted on them driving into New York City to finish their shopping as the big city stores had the best merchandise. 

The day was thankfully over and they’d arrived back at the mansion. Jubilee pulled her bright yellow Beetle into the garage and with plenty of shuffling and sorting, the trio had retrieved their respective shopping bags from the little car and went their separate ways to their rooms.  
Marie was exhausted. Her feet were killing her and the weight of the shopping bags she’d been lugging all day were making her shoulders and back ache. Seriously, she’d been through mutant battles that didn’t make her this sore and tired.  
She trudged to her room and felt the tension start to drain as she opened the door and saw her husband sitting at his desk.  
Logan turned when he heard the door open. The bright smile he reserved just for his wife spreading across his handsome face as he saw her. He stood and crossed to room towards her at the same time as she kicked the door shut, dropped the heavy bags and wrapped herself around him like a koala.  
He huffed a laugh at her reaction. “Rough day, Darlin?”  
Marie had buried her face against his neck, “Christmas shopping should be classified as an extreme sport.”  
Logan pressed a kiss against her hair and moved her to the bed. Marie readjusted her Koala hold so she was lying with her head pillowed on his chest and one leg over his hips. Logan pulled the blanket over them both, “Sleep tight, Baby.” He said softly, wrapping his arms securely around her.  
“Thanks, Sugar.” She whispered, already half asleep. This was definitely a better way to spend a December day.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- During the holidays, many of the students would go home to their families or friends. But for some, the Mansion was their only home and their fellow students and teachers their only family.  
The residents of the Xavier school always pulled out the stops for holidays like Christmas. Largely, it was nondenominational. A celebration of joy and togetherness. They all understood how important it was, to bring this happiness to children who’d already lost so much.  
The adults got the children involved in projects like decorating, cooking and music. And through December, the mansion positively buzzed with holiday cheer.  
Logan, Marie, Kitty and Jubilee were supervising/helping some of the kids make decorations. Well, Kitty and Jubilee were making decorations. Marie spent most of her time trying to stop Logan eating all the popcorn before she could string it. The cheeky smirk on his face told her he was doing that deliberately to annoy her. He loved getting her riled up. Made her Southern accent thicker and her sass level went up. A reaction he found both cute and sexy.  
They were about a minute away from a wrestling match over the popcorn bowl when Kurt popped into the room. “Everyone, come outside and see!” He announced joyously before teleporting away again. Logan and Marie followed the others outside. Kurt had been busy as all of the mansions inhabitants were making their way out onto the front lawn.  
It was dusk but there was still enough light to see by. Kurt, Jean, Storm and Bobby had been busy all day setting up lights on the outside of the mansion. Jean was at the top of the steps, “Okay everyone. In 3…2…1.” She flipped the switch in her hand and the multi-coloured lights lit up across the mansion and a cheer rose up from the assembled group. The lights tastefully outlined the doors and windows and the castle like roof of the magnificent building. They reflected beautifully against the snow and made the mansion look even more magical than before.  
While everyone else was entranced by the lights, Logan was looking at Marie. She was gazing up at the display, a big smile spread across her face. And Logan thought that the most beautiful lights were the ones reflected in Marie’ eyes. He wrapped his arm around her and tucked her into his side, earning a sigh of contentment as she wrapped her arms around his waist.  
How many years had he spent alone. Cold winter nights when dreamed of what he thought he could never have. Not anymore. Now his life was moments like this. Watching Christmas lights and holding his beautiful wife. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ 

It was Christmas Eve. Most of the others had turned in early, needing a good night’s sleep before the celebrations tomorrow. Jean and Scott were on Santa duty and would be up in a few hours, setting the gifts under the tree for the kids to find in the morning. Telekinesis was a great help in silently moving gifts around. And even if most of the students didn’t believe in Santa anymore, it was still a fun game to play.  
Taking advantage of the quiet, Logan and Marie were curled up together on the couch in front of the fireplace. Two of the younger students, twins, their vivid purple hair shimmering in the firelight, came in to place a plate of cookies for Santa.  
When the kids had left, Marie asked Logan, playfully, “What’d you want Santa to bring you?”  
Logan tightened his arms around her, “Already got what I want.”  
Marie giggled, “Right back at ya, Sugar.” And leaned in to kiss him. A kiss Logan eagerly returned.  
Marie pulled back to look at him, “Hey Logan, If I’m your present. Are you gonna take me upstairs and unwrap me?”  
Logan grinned wolfishly, “You bet I am.” He stood and swept Marie up into his arms.  
Marie snuggled into him as he carried her towards the stairs.  
This was definitely the best kind of Christmas.

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas/Solstice/Holidays and a Happy New Year!!!


End file.
